Conventional training devices for golfers provide devices that attempt to teach proper grip and ball addressing. These training aids are designed to assist golfers via the use of arm braces, gloves, weighted clubs, and the like. Further, many devices focus on improving the golfer's grip on the club to prevent undesirable wrist movement or rotation. However, key rotation and body movements around the shoulders, hips, and torso are not properly maintained with these devices to ensure a proper swing. As such, traditional devices do not correctly promote muscular conditioning/memory or flexibility.